The ability to control one or more devices in a building (e.g., lighting, heating, air conditioning, security systems) based on one or more parameters (e.g., time, temperature, user preference) is known as building automation. Building automation may be implemented in any of a number of different types of buildings, including homes, offices, restaurants, stores, theaters, and hotels, to name only a few.
Building automation systems operate by issuing commands to one or more devices over a network. For example, a user may press a key on a keypad to adjust the lighting in a room. The keypad may issue a corresponding command to one or more of the lighting circuits in the room to adjust the lighting.
At various times, each of the devices may need to be restarted or reset to operate properly (e.g., following a power failure). However, building automation systems may comprise a number of different types of devices, making it a time-consuming process to power down and restart each device.